


【丸雏】我可以睡在你身边吗

by softfur



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfur/pseuds/softfur
Summary: *以横雏为前提的丸雏 （请自动脑补田中梦人）*轻微3p预警*严重ooc 慎
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Murakami Shingo
Kudos: 14





	【丸雏】我可以睡在你身边吗

原来信酱是结束以后喜欢缠着床伴的类型，而他或许并没有横山想象的那么温柔。村上在他身边蜷缩起来，丸山将身子靠在床头，一下一下地抚摸村上的后颈，等待村上的呼吸慢慢平稳。村上不喜欢一个人睡觉，丸山目光温柔的注视着他，用手轻轻拨开村上掉在眼前的刘海，转而扣住村上扯着自己胳膊的手指。  
今天确实是他做的太过火了，不仅彻头彻尾和村上做了两次，还拿着一堆横山新买的玩具捉弄他。带着村上洗澡的时候他就已经有些摇摇欲坠了，丸山体贴地帮他拿着花洒冲澡，又是为他擦拭身体，还将他的腰圈进手里，细心为他清理后穴残留的润滑液。  
淋漓尽致的性爱和结束后的温存都让丸山感到欣喜。丸山放了水抱着村上躺进浴缸里。他让村上趴在自己肩膀，村上乖乖地两只手环住他的脖颈搂住他，温热的脸颊贴在丸山的肩头，胸膛也挤着丸山的，在丸山第二根手指探进他身体中时哼出声，下意识地晃动起腰肢。浮力令丸山能够一只手托着村上的臀部支撑住他，他轻松地拨开村上的臀缝，不动声色地用手指甲划过村上嫩红色的肠壁，尽职尽责得仿佛是在清理什么重要的艺术品一样。浴池里的水因为他们的动作蔓延到浴室的地板上，要是村上还清醒一定又要拍他的头命令他收拾好，不过现在他们可顾不得这些。  
为了防止自己发出过于羞耻的声音，村上扒着丸山，用八重齿狠狠咬在丸山的肩头，力度让他突然明白了横山肩膀上偶尔出现的红色印记。  
丸山的手指在他身体里不动了。村上心急地哼哼两声，可不管丸山此时在想什么，这人分心的空当令村上不耐烦的催促起来。  
“快点，maru。我要睡觉。”他张开嘴，在丸山脖颈上的青筋处不轻不重地咬了一口，含糊不清地说。  
“嗯？嗯、”  
耳垂被呼吸吹过的地方麻酥酥的有些发痒，丸山在村上湿漉漉的发旋上轻轻吻一下应和一声，取了一点沐浴乳小心翼翼地在手指化开，将村上的臀瓣抬高，再次动作起来。  
滚烫的洗澡水和村上的嘤咛声让他不久前得到满足的欲望又有了抬头的趋势，可他们俩明天还有工作。村上向来公私分明，丸山不得不吞咽几次，强迫自己托起村上的大腿专心为他清理。

还是等信酱睡着再回去吧。  
丸山半睁着眼睛躺在床上，脑海中一边回忆着村上甜腻的呻吟声，他的手指继续在村上额头打圈，不自觉地皱起眉头，也不知道自己刚刚有没有扯疼信酱的头发。  
“maru…”还未能入睡的村上被搞得烦躁，从来都是他戏弄丸山的份儿，今天丸山却揪着他的刘海没完没了的摸，天知道这家伙脑子里又在想什么。要不是他现在太累了——“不睡吗？”  
村上口齿不清地说。  
“啊…抱歉…信酱，我吵得你睡不着？我果然…还是先回去吧…”在别人家的床上其实睡不着——丸山张开嘴让下半句话卡在喉咙里，被村上捉住的一瞬间他的手指僵硬了几秒，但他很快从自己的世界走出来，轻柔的对村上道。  
这和刚刚和他做过、还要求他连着变换姿势按住他肩膀进入他的丸山到底是不是一个家伙。先前一副气势汹汹的丸山让村上对这个突然像宠物一样的好先生有些火大，敢做不敢当——村上这回终于没忍住翻个白眼，凭借jr时期学的那点柔道把丸山一下子拉进枕头里，没好气地咕哝着快睡，伸出手不轻不重地拍几拍丸山的卷发。  
“睡觉，yoko杀不了你。大不了我给你求情。”  
这可不是信酱说了算的。  
“……”丸山不自在地扭动两下身子试图挣脱，却最终还是败给了村上的蛮力。他悻悻叹出一口气，挫败地僵直着身子把自己埋进陌生味道的大床里。  
这里不是他的家——而是横山裕的。准确的说，这张床，也是属于横山裕和村上信五的。  
村上满意的侧过来抱住他，像是抱着合手玩具的小孩把头发埋进他的颈间，打了个哈欠含糊地对他道晚安。  
就这样不知道过了多久——  
头顶简洁的白色吊灯都快要被丸山钉出裂缝来的时候朦胧间屋外传来的推门声让丸山一下子屏住呼吸，再次僵硬了——就连独处时村上的呼吸都让他觉得不自在得心跳加速，更不用说这个时间会到这里来的人——横山回来了。

事情是这样开始的——  
“maru，你刚刚在看hina吧？”村上和工作人员拿着台本出去时横山正好拉开休息室的椅子，端着一杯咖啡坐在了丸山对面。  
“诶？”  
“maru”要知道，横山在休息室主动和别人搭话可不是什么常见的事，现在屋里只剩下他们两个，丸山甚至能从横山饶有兴趣的眼神中看出自己的不可置信——  
“不不不，裕亲，哈哈、哈哈”丸山下意识拒绝道，开什么玩笑，横山和村上交往的事情在团里根本就不是什么秘密，而横山主动问自己是否觊觎村上，这显然就不是什么好兆头。  
丸山干涩地吞咽一下。他的手掌因为握着咖啡杯已经汗津津的，但横山似乎不想这么简单地放过他。  
“诶，这样啊。”横山双臂环住胸，他那双沉着的黑色眼睛此时一眨不眨地观察着丸山，使得丸山本来就僵硬的动作更加迟缓了。  
“我还以为你会愿意和hina做爱呢。”  
横山乜一眼紧闭的大门，压低声音说道。横山并不着急，那双波澜不惊的黑色眸子灵巧地转了转，饶有兴趣的沉默着观察丸山。  
“啊、不、啊、诶？？？？？”横山依旧用事不关己的表情看着他，嘴角甚至泛起一个意味不明的笑意，他耐心地托着腮等着，似乎是在等丸山自行消化这个爆炸性的新闻。  
这又不是什么酒后吐真言的环节——对天发誓，要不是他们马上还有一起的工作，丸山绝对现在一溜烟儿就从横山眼前消失。  
立刻。马上。  
丸山紧张地擦擦额头上的浮汗，尽管他努力让自己相信这是在做梦，还试图从横山的表情中读出什么端倪，但横山显然没有半点在开玩笑的意思。暗恋村上这件事他可是准备带进坟墓里的。他喉结滑动一下，过了好半天，才终于从震惊中恢复，干涩地解释起来。  
“不不不，裕亲你想什么呢，哈哈、别开玩笑啦，你和信酱明明—”  
“噗”横山被他不断辩解的表情逗笑了，他捂住嘴歪着头轻易打断了丸山的自白，“我和hina都想试试三个人来一次，你这家伙爱来不来。”  
横山拎起背包，将帽檐拉低，不再多说先一步离开了休息室。

那一天晚上横山居然绘声绘色的向自己炫耀村上喜欢什么样的姿势已经是后话了。

有了第一次就有第无数次——等到丸山意识到的时候，他甚至在横山不知情的情况下和村上单独搞到一起了——现在连横山的床位都霸占了。  
他这回算是跳进黄河都洗不清了。  
裕亲要是在这里把他扔下床勒令他穿上衣服走人，他可是一点脾气都没有。可村上不知什么时候紧紧搂着他睡着了，丸山紧张的深呼吸，还能闻见村上发丝间与自己相同的洗发水味。丸山从来没有像此刻一样觉得自己无依无靠——千万别让裕亲进门。丸山绝望的闭上眼睛祈祷起来。

（门外的hsy面无表情地捡起了wslp的牛仔裤，渐渐露出一个高深莫测的笑容。）


End file.
